Mon coeur, mon amour
by heiji
Summary: Duo a sous les yeux vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, Trowa et Quatre avec leurs papouilles et il ne le suppporte plus...


Titre: Mon coeur, mon amour...

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris

Paroles de la chanson ( que j'adore ) d'Anaïs : Mon coeur, mon amour

Résumé: Un gundam boy râle de sa situation actuelle... Devinez qui ?

Couples: Surprise...

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi!

Quatre : T'as l'air bien content...

Moi : Oui, enfin je peux utiliser cette super chanson que j'adore...

Quatre : Tu adores cette chanson ?

Moi : Oui en ce moment, elle me remonte le moral... Je la met en boucle en maudissant les autres...

Duo : Pathétique !

Moi : Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? Non alors retourne bosser dans la fic au lieu de m'embêter !

Duo : Houla ! Et succeptible en plus...

Moi : Oui alors bouge-toi !

Chapitre unique :

Tout le monde sait que j'aime beaucoup Quatre, car c'est mon meilleur ami. Quatre pourrait me demander ce qu'il voudrait, je le ferais sur le champ. Quatre est un peu un petit frère que je devrais protéger. Il sait tout de moi et moi tout de lui... Pour Trowa, c'est pareil même si nous n'avons pas autant d'affinités qu'avec Quatre. Je donnerai ma vie pour le sauver. Vraiment, je les adore tous les deux... Mais bizarrement, en ce moment, moi Shinigami, le roi des blagues et des calembours, j'ai du mal à les voir ensemble.

_Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon coeur _

Depuis presque deux semaines, c'est deux-là sont ensemble... J'ai été ravi pour eux comme Heero et Wufei... depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, il fallait bien qu'on arrive un jour à ce résultat. Ils forment un très très joli couple tous les deux, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, mais bon... Comment vous faire comprendre ça sans choquer personne...

_Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon coeur  
_

Depuis deux semaines, ces deux-là ne cessent de se trouver les mots doux les plus ridicules... Entre les « mon cœur » et les « mon amour », on a droit aussi au « mon poussin » ou « mon canard »... Bref, ils ne cessent de jouer les amoureux transis... J'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça très touchant au début... Quatre collant notre grand méché toute la journée rivalisant de temps en temps avec le record d'apnée... C'était mimi, depuis le temps que Quat-chan attendait ça... J'étais vraiment ravi pour lui, mais depuis quelques jours, je n'en peux plus... C'est devenu intolérable...

_Ca dégouline d'amour,  
C'est beau mais c'est insupportable._

Toute la journée, ils sont là à se tenir la main... Au début on rigole, on se moque gentiment, mais là ça devient agaçant... Vraiment, mais on a pas idée d'étaler son bonheur comme ça ! Non mais c'est vrai... Même Heero, qui n'affiche d'habitude aucune émotion, commence a montrer son agacement et une autre émotion que je n'arrive pas à cerner... Tous les matins, Trowa apporte le petit déjeuner au lit, ils restent ensemble seuls jusqu'à dix heures du matin avant de descendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Quand je les vois, j'en suis malade, on se croirait devant un vieux film à l'eau de rose ou devant un de ces stupides soap operas, ça transpire les bons sentiments...

_C'est un pudding bien lourd  
De mots doux à chaque phrase :  
_

Le pire c'est, je crois, quand ils préparent à manger tous les deux... J'en suis dégoûté... Quatre cuisine pendant que Trowa le tient dans ses bras... Quatre coupe des tomates pendant que Trowa l'embrasse dans le cou... Quatre épluche des pommes de terre alors que Trowa lui murmure des mots doux à l'oreille... Je vous assure qu'ils sont horripilants... Ils sont collés en permanence comme de la glue ensemble.. Je n'ai plus une seule minute en tête-à-tête avec Quatre... Dès que je veux lui parler, qui est-ce qui arrive en même temps... je vous le donne en mille, le second iceberg du groupe... C'est insupportable, ils se complimentent en permanence... Et les entendre m'énerve. Un jour, je vais finir par craquer !

_"Elle est bonne ta quiche, amour"  
"Mon coeur, passe-moi la salade"  
Et ça se fait des mamours,  
Se donne la becquée à table._

Je vous jure ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'est énervant de les voir manger l'un dans l'assiette de l'autre, Trowa complimentant son jeune cuistot, son ange, son coeur, sa peluche, son blondinet d'amour, son sucre d'orge... Marre ! Moi à côté d'eux, je n'en peux plus... L'après-midi c'est pareil ! Ils lisent ensemble les magazines allongés sur le canapé, ils regardent les films ensembles, ils mangent le soir seuls en tête-à-tête dans leur chambre… On dirait deux gosses amoureux... Oui je sais... Ce sont deux gosses amoureux, mais ils pourraient avoir un peu de retenue quand même ! Ils pourraient penser un peu aux autres, en particulier à moi qui dois supporter ce spectacle irritant... Ce cinéma qui me donne juste envie de vomir...

_Ce mélange de sentiments  
Aromatisé aux fines herbes  
Me fait sourire gentiment  
Et finalement me donne la gerbe !  
_

Et quand je vous dis ça... je vous passe les cris nocturnes de nos deux amoureux qui me réveillent en sursaut alors que je suis seul dans mon lit... Je les déteste, je vous jure... Pourquoi me direz-vous après tout ? Et bien parce qu'ils sont ensemble ! Et moi je suis SEUL ! Où est la justice ? Hein ? Pourquoi je devrais les regarder s'aimer alors que moi je dépéris sur place... Le monde est injuste... C'est pour ça que je ne peux plus les voir... Ça me rappelle sans arrêt que je n'ai plus eu d'aventure depuis... Houla ! Je préfère pas le dire... En plus à chaque fois que je les vois, je m'imagine avec qui vous savez dans la même position et je fulmine peu à peu... Je suis frustré à un point dont vous n'avez pas idée et le mot est même faible... je suis à bout ! Ce n'est pas Quatre et Trowa qui m'énervent... Non… Je les adore, mais c'est leur couple, leurs minauderies et leurs jeux d'ado qui m'énervent... Rah ! Je les ai en horreur, je les abhorre, je les ai en aversion, je les maudis, je les ai en grippe... en un mot, je suis jaloux !

_Je hais les couples qui me rappellent que je suis seul !  
Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court !  
Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon coeur Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon coeur _

Quoi ? Vous me trouvez ridicule ? On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui tenez la chandelle... Pas vous qui supportez les ébats de vos amis pendant que tout ce que j'ai pour moi est une peluche d'un petit tigre blanc qui me tient compagnie... Oui, je suis jaloux, et alors ? Leur mièvrerie me met sur les nerfs... Je me sens tellement seul et sans affection en les voyant... je suis presque au bord de la dépression... C'est vrai, eux ils sont deux... moi je suis seul... Voilà tout ce que je retiens de leur cirque... Je vais finir vieux et aigri... seul et désespéré et ma seule consolation, ce sera ce spectacle... Navrant, je vous dit... tous les deux me font sombrer dans des idées les plus noires possibles... Tout ce que je pense en les regardant c'est : Beurk... Je sens le sucré de leurs paroles et ça me reste sur l'estomac...

_C'est un épais coulis  
Ça me laisse le cul par terre  
Autant de mièvrerie  
Nappée de crème pâtissière_

Et je crois que séparé, ils sont encore pires que lorsqu'ils sont ensemble... Je vous jure... Ils ne parlent plus que de l'autre... c'est à peine si Quatre ne nous vante pas les performances sexuelles de Trowa... je vous assure... Et moi, mon esprit dérive à nouveau sur un soldat parfait et je me crispe... Et quand ils ne se sont pas vus et qu'ils sont au téléphone, c'est l'enfer ! On frôle le ridicule... Je peux même vous mimer un de leur dialogue... C'est affreux tellement c'est rempli de clichés...

_"Coucou, qu'est-ce que tu fais mon coeur ?"_

_"La même chose qu'y a une demie heure... "  
"J' t'ai appelé y a cinq minutes mon ange mais ça répondait pas...  
Alors j' t'ai rappelé... pour la douzième fois de la journée...  
En niquant tout mon forfait...  
Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais mon adoré ?  
Ouais je sais, on se voit après...  
Non c'est toi qui raccroches... Non c'est toi...  
Non c'est toi qui raccroches... Non c'est toi...  
Non c'est toi... C'est toi ... Bon d'accord, je te rappelle... "  
_

Et aujourd'hui, ça continue et je tire toujours une gueule pas croyable... Et je me répète intérieurement mon nouveau leitmotiv...

_  
Je hais les couples qui se rappellent quand je suis seul !  
Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court !_

Le visage toujours aussi mauvais, je fixe encore ce couple qui s'embrasse... Je n'en peux plus vraiment... Je me lève et quitte la table pour me réfugier sur le balcon... Merde ! Pourquoi pas moi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être heureux moi aussi ?

Je me perds dans mes pensées en fixant l'horizon.

: Duo ?

Je sursaute, je me tourne un seconde, Heero m'a rejoint sur le bacon, son visage laisse passer une certaine inquiétude.

Duo : ...

Heero : Ça va ?

Je me retourne à nouveau pour regarder l'horizon.

Duo : Je vais bien, pourquoi ?

Heero : Depuis quelques jours, tu sembles triste...

Duo : Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Heero se contenta d'acquiescer.

Duo : C'est rien... C'est juste Trowa et Quatre qui m'énervent... Je suis jaloux.

Heero : Tu es jaloux de qui ?

Je réalise soudainement que je me suis mal exprimé et que Heero va croire que je suis jaloux de Trowa ou de Quatre, ce qui n'est pas du tout le but de la manoeuvre.

Duo : Attends, je m'explique mal... Je suis juste jaloux d'eux deux... Moi je suis seul et triste... Eux sont en couple et heureux, c'est tout...

Heero ne dit rien, ce qui m'encourage à continuer à parler.

Duo : Pourquoi j'aurai pas le droit à un peu de bonheur moi aussi ?

Heero : Et qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait ?

La question venant d'Heero me surprend légèrement.

Duo : Eh bien... Une personne qui m'aime… C'est tout...

_Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon coeur _

D'abord hésitant, Heero se rapproche de moi alors que je lui tourne le dos et, sans que je m'y attende, je me retrouve avec ses bras autour de moi.

Heero : Comme ça, ça va mieux ?

Duo : Heero... Que.. Qu..

Heero : Tu voulais une personne qui t'aime, non ?

Duo: Tu veux dire que...

Heero : Oui. Je t'aime baka...

Je me mis à rougir sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Duo : Moi aussi je t'aime... Mais baka toi-même !

L'instant me parut durer une éternité... Nous sommes restés un long moment sur le balcon à parler avant que je ne fasse le premier pas et que j'embrasse Heero. Et d'un coup, toutes mes frustrations se sont envolées... Finalement, les couples comme Quatre et Trowa ne sont pas si détestables que ça... Enfin, plus maintenant que je suis avec l'homme que j'aime... Et maintenant les :

_Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon coeur_

C'est Heero qui me les murmure à l'oreille...

Fin

Moi : Hé stop ! Ca doit pas finir comme ça !

Quatre : Et pourquoi ?

Moi : Parceque c'est pas juste ! pourquoi y finisse toujours ensemble et heureux ? Y en a marre !

Duo : Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as écrit la fin...

Moi : Je devais avoir bu mais la prochaine fois, ça ce terminera pas comme ça...

Duo : Et comment ça finira alors ?

Moi : Tu veux savoir ? Hé bien, tu finira seul à quatre vingt ans à jouer aux dames dans une maison de retraite.. Heero lui sera mort pendant une mission...

Duo : Mais c'est affreux ! Pourquoi moi et Heero et pas Quatre et Trowa ?

Quatre tapa Duo sur la tête.

Quatre : Merci... Traître.

Duo : Aïeuh !

Moi : Mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai pensé à eux aussi... Quatre finira en dépression à l'hôpital de la L4 pendant que Trowa lui se fera écraser par un gundam...

Duo : N'importe quoi ! T'as pas le droit !

Moi : J'ai tout les droits au contraire ! Et je vais en abuser... Crois moi...

Duo : Et on peut rien faire ?

Moi : Si ! Priez pour que je sois plus énerver par les couples...

Duo : Y faudrait un miracle...

Moi : Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu...

Duo : J'ai rien dit...

Moi : Je préfére...

J'espère que cette petite One Shot vous a plu... Moi pour un fois, j'aime bien ce que j'ai écrit...

Sinon je voulais commencer une nouvelle longue histoire dont j'ai l'idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment en tête mais l'originalité c'est que pour changer un peu je veux faire un couple Quatre et Duo et un Trowa et Heero... Alors je voulais votre avis... J'ai beaucoup d'histoire en cours... Est ce que je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire ou est ce que j'abandonne ? Je sais pas donnez-moi votre avis que je sahce ce que je dois faire... Voila sinon pas d'update pendant une semaine et quelque car je dois partir mais j'attends vos reviews et selon ce que vous me laisserez, j'attaquerai ou pas une nouvelle histoire...

Laisser moi une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce petit one shot... Merci d'avance...


End file.
